


In the Cemetery

by The_Unholy_Leg_Thing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing/pseuds/The_Unholy_Leg_Thing
Summary: A Halloween fic. Ian and Mickey go to the cemetery...





	In the Cemetery

It was Halloween. Ian and Mickey were getting ready to go to the Gallagher's party. Ian was dressed as a zombie pirate and Mickey was a vampire. Mickey never really did anything for Halloween except scare the shit out of kids but this year, for Ian he wanted to make an effort. 

The party was incredible. They drank, danced and some did drugs. Just like any south side party, only people were dressed up in cool costumes. When it finished Mickey basically dragged Ian into a car. 

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Ian asked for the 100th time, 10 minutes into the car journey.

"It's a surprise, calm down" Mickey answered with a beaming smile. 

"Alright" Ian cautiously said. 

After 20 minutes Mickey pulled over, outside a cemetery. He looked at Ian with a gigantic grin. Ian looked at him cautiously.

"Please tell me you're not wanting to do what I think you want to do." Ian was worried but also slightly excited at the same time. 

"What, like you've never wanted to fuck in a cemetery on Halloween." Mickey frowned at him, but kept the excitement in his eyes. Ian shrugged "...okay maybe I have." Mickey chuckled. Then they both got out the car and went through the cemetery gates. After a few moments of walking Mickey put down a blanket and grabbed Ian by his shirt and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Ian kissed back just as hard. He undid Mickey's pants, then his own. He pushed Mickey back and pulled off his top. Mickey nodded then took of his top, turned around and knelt down. Ian knelt behind him. Affectionately, Ian kissed his neck while thrusting his dick inside of Mickey. It was fast, hard and fully loaded with passion. They had fucked for 10 minutes when a psychotic, terrifying laugh froze them in fear. 

"Was that you?" Ian nervously asked.

"Did that fucking sound like me? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Mickey panicked. 

"I don't fucking know" Ian also began to panic and they both hectically put their clothes back on. Then Ian calmed "...wait is this a prank?" Ian suspiciously examined him. Mickey's face transformed into rage and terrified. 

"No this is not a FUCKING joke. Are you fucking kidding me?" Ian stared at him with confusion. Then he felt a small prick on his leg. Suddenly, the prick turned into agonising pain, with blood pouring through. Frantically, he looked down to see a decayed hand wrapped around his leg. Screaming and kicking he snapped the arm in two. It came from the underneath the ground. The hand lay twitching on the ground. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ian screamed. 

"FUCK!" Mickey cried. 

The two then sped away back to the gates. Mickey seized the bars and pulled it frantically. No effect. So they tried climbing over. A strange substance laced the bars, making their hands slip. They couldn't get out. Mickey turned to see if there was another way but just before him was something truly terrifying. A person. Mouldy. Revolting. And undead. 

"Holy shit..." Mickey freaked.


End file.
